Existing nasal drug delivery devices do a poor job of penetrating the nasal cavity to deposit drug onto the medial turbinates for systemic delivery. Such existing devices are also lacking in delivering drug to the upper nasal cavity for direct nose-to-brain delivery. Existing nasal drug delivery devices generate a wide plume which inadequately delivers a compound deep into the nasal cavity.